Void Emotion
by OblivionsRain
Summary: Demyx's life is quite normal. He has friends, a pretty good status in school, and knows exactly what he's going to do with his life, until he meets someone who turns it all upside down. Possible Zemyx.


**Randomness from the Author: **My first story on FF! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, this story was written for a friend of mine, who got me into Kingdom Hearts a few years back. Thanks to her, I finally began writing again, and now I'm posting them. So yeah…this Author's Note is kind of pointless, isn't it?

**Warnings:** This fan fiction could quite possibly turn into _Zemyx. _Remember people, there is a back button on your browser. Don't be afraid to use it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own a box of pop tarts. But, that's different…

* * *

The rain had died down considerably before Demyx even took a step out of his front door.

The surrounding atmosphere was grey and clouded, with the sky matching the color of the pavement. This was a change from the orange-yellow mix of color he was so used to seeing. He looked toward the hiding sun and held up a hand to be greeted by several drops of the falling moisture. He then slung his messenger bag over his left shoulder, but not before reaching in the side pocket to find headphones and a small mp3 player. The rain fell a little harder as he pulled his hood over his dirty-blond mullet and changed the song to fit the cloudy atmosphere.

"Demyx, wait!" A girl's voice rang out in the secluded neighborhood as a red-haired girl bounded out of her house across the street from where Demyx was currently standing.

She stopped abruptly in front of him, clad in a big flame adorned jacket that looked a few sizes too big for her with a black umbrella. Most likely Axel's, he thought. Poor girl, always getting hand-me-downs from her older brother...

"Don't you want to stay dry?" She asked sweetly as she looked up at him, holding the umbrella up over his head as well as hers.

"No, thanks Kairi," he smiled, "I love the rain,"

Shortly after Demyx finished his sentence, another red-head ran out from the house across the street. He slammed the poor white door on his way out while carrying his shoes, several books, a half-packed messenger bag, and what remained of his burnt toast-breakfast. He stopped next to the younger girl, panting.

"You...need to slow...down," he managed to say between breaths to his sister, "Go walk to school with Namine' or somethin'...stop draggin' me along." The tall boy pushed back his flame-colored hair and regained his composure as Kairi gave one last smile to Demyx and walked up to his house, umbrella still in hand.

"I'll be there in a minute," Namine's voice was heard from behind the door, "I need to find my sketchbook!"

Demyx took the time to greet his long-time best friend. "Hey, Axel," he laughed, "Your socks don't match today," he observed the wet black and red socks as Axel shot him a death glare as he pulled up his hood, the purple lines under his eyes were almost nonexistent, thanks to the still falling rain.

"It's not my fault," he huffed as he pulled on a shoe, "Stupid alarm clock broke," he muttered. It was obvious he was quickly losing patience with his friends' sister. "Whatever, guys, we're leavin' you!" He called over his shoulder as he and Demyx began the walk to school.

Axel's green eyes were filled with annoyance as the two crossed a street. "I hate the rain," he stated simply. "Too wet,"

"Stupid pyro," Demyx smiled at his fire-obsessed friend. "I think the rain is kinda nice. It's always so hot here."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he smirked impishly at the blond as he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit up a cigarette. He brought it to his lips for a moment or so and exhaled, the grey smoke curling and drifting away through the air.

Demyx's smile fell slightly. "You need to stop that," he said as he glanced disapprovingly at the cancer-stick. "Smoking is horrible for you."

"Demyx, you can't seriously believe everything people say to you," Axel said as he let out a long breath, "Besides, I don't smoke too often. And if I get lung cancer and die, make sure you don't let Kairi date anyone until she's twenty-five."

Demyx rolled his eyes as they turned a corner.

After a few blocks, their conversation had died down. Demyx was still listening to his music while Axel contented himself with his cigarette. Meanwhile, Twilight High was nearing and Axel groaned as his cigarette's life span came to an end.

"I fuckin' hate school," He said as he dropped the cigarette butt and smashed it under his unforgiving shoe.

Demyx turned down his music and poked him lightly on the shoulder. "Why do you come then?" He asked as he kicked the ashes of the cigarette out of impulse.

"For a certain blondie," Axel smirked, satisfied with his answer.

"Right," Demyx snorted.

Of course, the bell decided to ring just then, with the boys still a few blocks from school grounds.

Demyx looked confusedly to his friend, silently pleading for him to hurry up.

"There is no way in hell I am running to get to class on time," Axel said, making overly dramatic arm gestures. "I'd much rather ditch all together."

Demyx pouted; a look that no one could turn down.

"You're such a goody two-shoes," He rolled his luminous green eyes as they started walking faster.

---

Demyx sat on his chair in Chemistry just as the second bell rang, leaving Axel only a split second to make his way to the desk behind him. 'Talk about luck,' he thought as Axel sat next to a blonde girl just as the bells stopped ringing.

"Hey, Demyx," a smooth voice said from next to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to face a bright face, framed by curly pink hair.

"Hey, Marly," Demyx smiled lightly. He was on pretty friendly terms with the pink-haired male, despite the fact that they rarely ever talked, even though they were lab partners and in the same 'group.' He wore a white shirt beneath his black jacket and dark jeans with a few random things scribbled here and there. Marluxia had to be one of the strangest guys in history.

Marluxia looked around to see their teacher rambling away about something that probably had nothing to do with chemistry, and turned back to the blond. "Guess what?" he snickered lightly as Demyx cocked his head slightly to the side.

"What?" Demyx asked curiously, as he moved his hand to hold up his head in him palm.

"I've heard that the twins are gonna throw a party this weekend," Marluxia was still smirking with lips almost as pink as his hair, "Luxord won't shut up about it, and Larxene has already told a few people. So now I'm inviting you!" He smiled brightly and clapped his hands together once.

Demyx raised a cautious eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Larxene wants to see you there, obviously," Marluxia rolled his eyes at the taller teen. "Oh, and invite Axel too!" he added as an after thought. He pushed back his wildly curly pink hair with long fingers. "You can invite a few other people too, it doesn't really matter."

And he was right. The twins Larxene and Luxord were technically rich. They had the largest and most extravagant house in town as well as the best things money could buy. Their parties were some of the best, but if you pissed off Larxene, she would kick your ass before you set foot on her property.

From what Demyx knew about Larxene, she wasn't someone you wanted to mess with, and they had known each other since the tender age of four. Rumor had it that she was the scariest girl in school, but Demyx almost never saw this side of her directed at him; usually just at the freshmen in the hallways. She was bossy and would insult anyone she didn't like that day, so Demyx did all he could to stay on her good side. Luckily, Larxene took a natural liking to the other blond, and the two would exchange new CDs and sometimes homework. However, recently, Larxene had had some trouble getting along with Axel...

Her brother Luxord was more of a gambler than anything else. You could always find him playing some form of poker in most of his classes, as well as at lunch, and after school. He was a card master, and could win almost any card game you threw at him, mostly because he's known about them much longer than you have. Demyx once had the misfortune of play strip poker with him at a party. Luxord was insanely drunk at the time, and it was a wonder he could still play cards. Demyx lost, of course, but after that event, Demyx could swear the teen never left home without a deck of cards in his back pocket.

Larxene, Luxord, Marluxia, Axel, Demyx, the blond boy next to Axel, and a few other people were all part of a 'gang.' The whole gang was rarely together all at once, but they all held some sort of friendship with the other members. No one really knew who the leader was, as decisions were made by basically the whole group (except Larxene's vote counted as two). Their way of identifying members was the black hoodie each of them wore, each of them a little different from the others because of random personal touches.

Demyx turned back to Marluxia as he broke from his train of thought. "Okay," he grinned, "I'll go."

"Sweet," Marly smiled in reply, "Larx would have killed you if you didn't go anyways." He picked at his pencil eraser as the bell rang.

The previously dead class jumped back to life and scrambled out of the room, acting as if someone was chasing them with a machete or something.

"So," Axel came up from behind Demyx as he made his way through the crowd of students rushing to their next class. "Party at Larx's, huh?" His eyes held a look of mischief. "It'll be a blast," he chuckled to himself, probably planning to set the house on fire or something.

"Isn't Larx mad at you anyway?" He asked slowly as Axel ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"All the more reason for her party to go up in smoke," he shrugged.

"You need some serious help, Axel," the blond shook his head in disapproval as he walked into his English class.

The rest of the school day ended quickly, with the help of some diversions from Larxene during English, and a free day during his art class.

"Dem!" Larxene's booming voice was heard from behind him as he exited his Algebra II class. The electric-blond girl fell in step besides him, and pushed a few students out of the way to make a path to the exit of the building. "Comin' to the party?" She asked sweetly as they passed their lockers.

"Yeah," he answered, "Marly told me about it,"

Larxene smiled something that looked much more like a smirk than a smile. "I'll see you later then," she waved a pale hand at him and pushed through the crowd ahead of him.

As soon as he got out of the building, Axel jumped off of a bench to meet him. "What took ya'?" The fiery teen asked as he put a white and black skateboard on the rain-splattered ground. It was now drizzling lightly, and Demyx wished it would turn into a downpour.

"Met up with Larx," Demyx glanced down at the board, "Where'd you get that?"

"Roxas lent it to me," he had a very pleased smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "I'll see you later, dude." He paused, "Oh yeah, come over to my place around seven, I have this really bitchin' CD you'll like." With a salute, Axel was gone, forcing a path between the jumble of students waiting for their rides.

Demyx sighed. Now he'd have to walk home by himself. He looked around for anyone he knew lived in the same direction. The only people he found were Kairi and Namine', and he really didn't feel like walking home with them. With a last glance around the school, he noticed Roxas talking to his twin Sora. He bounded up to them cheerfully.

"Hey guys," he said conversationally, "How's it goin'?"

The two boys looked up at the taller blond, and smiled identically.

"What's up, Demyx?" Sora smiled widely. The twins were also Demyx's neighbors; they just lived around the corner from his house. "You walking home today?"

"Yeah," Demyx half smiled. "Axel already left without me," he said to the blond twin.

"I lent him my skateboard," Roxas explained, "He said he had to be somewhere today." Demyx had to resist the urge to laugh. Axel never had to be anywhere...except work, of course, but his shifts were usually Tuesday, Wednesday, and the weekends. Demyx's shifts were mostly on the same day…Except Tuesday; because everyone knows new music comes out on Tuesdays in Twilight Town.

"So, you wanna walk with us?" They both offered. "We're gonna stop at Starbucks to get Roxas' board from Axel too," Sora added.

"Sweet," Demyx cheered. "Let's go then!"

The trio crossed the street and began their journey to Starbucks, where Axel was supposed to be working. Luckily for them, the high school was just a few blocks down from the city's' plaza. The rain came down harder as they stepped into the warm coffee joint.

Axel was there, in all of his Starbucks employee glory, asking someone if they wanted whipped cream on that. He noticed Demyx as he waved, and left the confused costumer to grab the skateboard. He put it over the counter and smirked. "I'll be off at seven," He said as Roxas came to retrieve said board. "See ya," he waved. Sora and Demyx shuddered. It was scary to see a normally fiery Axel being all nice to Roxas. Had Sora or Demyx asked for the board back, he would have probably bitten their fingers off.

Sora and Roxas turned to Demyx as soon as they got outside. "We really should hurry and get home," Sora said, "Tidus is probably waiting for us so we can head down to the beach!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Nothing can come between Tidus and Blitzball," Demyx grinned, remembering the bleach-blond athlete.

"You can come too, if you want," Roxas offered. "Auron can pick you up, unless we decide to go by train," He said hoping Demyx would agree to go.

"Maybe," he said, "but it's raining, you know." He pointed up at the dark clouds that still loomed overhead, now darker than ever.

"Rain is just water, right?" Sora said as they continued walking home.

Demyx considered it for a moment. "I'll let you guys know as soon as I get home," He said cheerfully.

"Kay then," Roxas smiled and he and Sora jumped on their skateboards. "See ya!" They both waved and skated off.

There he was again. He was alone; just as he started. With a sigh, he crossed the street. Only a few more blocks and he would be home.

He turned another corner and cyan eyes met indigo ones from across the street. Demyx almost stopped walking as he saw them glimmer in the cloudy light. The darker pair quickly averted themselves from the blue, and back to the book held in front of the pale face. Lilac bluish hair covered one of the eyes that were so focused on the literature before him. The teen looked a little younger then him, judging by height. They had a black zip-up hoodie that bunched up around the pale hands, the sleeves obviously too long. The jeans were a faded blue with one of the knees ripped across with the bottoms all fringed, dragging through the rain behind beat-up converse. The black shirt was a little faded and read 'Mindless Self Indulgence,' and Demyx had to mentally compliment them on their style as well as his taste in music. They were still focused sorely on the book, which Demyx had identified to be Bram Stoker's Dracula. He couldn't understand how people could read that book without being forced. The kid adjusted black-rimmed glasses on the bridge of their nose and kept reading until they crossed the street and turned corner, going the same way Demyx had come.

Demyx kept walking, trying to remember if he had seen those dark eyes before.

That couldn't be possible. If he had seen them before he would remember for sure.

That was a gaze you couldn't forget.

* * *

And there you have it! My first chapter back on FF!

Reviews are loved. :3


End file.
